1. Technical Field
The invention relates to automotive fuel tank closures in general, and more specifically to nonrotationally actuated automotive fuel tank closures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern automotive vehicle design, it is desirable to provide access to the automobile's fuel tank for a gas station filler hose nozzle in a manner that complements the aerodynamic and aesthetic approach to the design of the vehicle body. Currently, the most commonly used approach is to provide a threaded gas cap at the end of a fuel filler pipe connected to the fuel tank with the gas cap being fully contained within a small compartment closed by a fuel filler door. Fuel filler doors are frequently hingedly connected to a portion of the automotive body and generally present an exterior surface which blends with the outer surface of the automotive body. The multiplicity of components required to achieve the design goals results in an outlay of cost and weight that is not desirable in all circumstances.
One approach to reducing the cost for accomplishing the desired functions has been to construct the gas cap so that it presents an outer surface that need not be enclosed by a body conforming fuel filler door. In certain designs, such an approach is aesthetically unacceptable. In others, it is an extremely limited design approach because the threaded gas cap must present a round surface to be outside of the vehicle body in order to conform with any aperture through which it will be inserted. That is to say, a variety of shapes in the outer surface of the gas cap is not possible.